


I'm coming!

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks in Love, Growing Up Together, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus and Alec live in houses next to each other. In fact, their houses are so close, a five year old could probably jump between windows... and a fifteen year old would have no trouble stepping between them.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m coming, Alec!”

 

Alec ignored his friend and went back to the colouring book.

 

“I really  _ really _ am.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Alec could see Magnus now standing in front the window with a smirk on his face, but he pretended not to notice, hoping it would make Magnus drop the awful idea.

 

But of course, it was  _ Magnus _ .

 

“Oh my God, Magnus, you’re going to fall!”

 

Alec was in his own window in an instant when Magnus stepped on the ledge, looking down at their joint garden without fear. Alec held out his hand, taking Magnus’ smaller one into his, and bit his leap as his crazy best friend made he jump, almost slipping on Alec’s window if it wasn’t for the taller boy’s arms around him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

“But I’m your best friend and you love me.”

 

Alec tried (and failed) not to smile.

 

***

 

“I’m coming, Alec.”

 

Alec ignored Magnus and went back to loathing trigonometry. Why couldn’t they just do logic all year round?

 

“I really  _ really _ am.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye Alec could see Magnus now standing in front the window with a smirk on his face, but he pretended not to notice, hoping it would make Magnus leave him alone to study.

 

But of course, it was  _ Magnus _ .

 

“Oh my God, Magnus, we need to study!”

 

Magnus completely ignored his words, taking a step from one window ledge to the other and swiftly jumping inside Alec’s room. He approached the taller boy wrapping his hands around him from behind and giving him a kiss as Alec turned around expectedly, all protests forgotten.

 

“Who needs education anyway?”

 

“You’re crazy!”

 

“But I’m your boyfriend and you love me.”

 

Alec smiled.

  
  
  
  



	2. Bonus: That Time Magnus Was Sick

“Alec….” 

 

Magnus’ voice was clear through the open windows, but weak and quiet. It surprised Alec, because usually Magnus was the happy, loud and impulsive one between them, jumping into Alec’s room before Alec could protest.

 

So Alec got up from where he was practicing letters on his bed and went to the window to peek into Magnus’ room.

 

Magnus’ window was a bit bigger than Alec’s and centrally positioned, so he could see almost whole Magnus’ room, with the bed in the center. The bed was actually where Magnus was, drowning in blankets and used tissues.

 

“Magnus? Are you sick?”

 

Magnus just whimpered pathetically and in a feat of courage Alec found himself stepping onto the window ledge.

 

In that moment Alec made a mistake of looking down.

 

Which was when he remembered he was tall, but he was still only six, and horribly terrified of heights.

 

But Magnus needed him.  _ Magnus _ . Alec wouldn’t leave Magnus alone in such peril. And there was no time to walk down the stairs and walk on Mrs. Bane’s door. Closing his eyes, Alec reminded himself that he would do everything for his best friend and made his decision. 

 

He opened his eyes setting them on Magnus’ window instead of down and took the jump.

 

***

  
When an hour later Mrs. Bane came to check on her son, she found him asleep curled around Alec and smiled, closing the door again and going back with a plan to call Maryse and tell her she doesn’t have to worry if she can’t find Alec.


End file.
